A stator core of an electric motor may be any one of various sizes and coil arrangements. Therefore, a tool assembly for insertion of coils into the stator core of an electric motor must be particularly designed and constructed for insertion of coils into that stator core.
Therefore, in a facility in which coils are inserted into stator cores of various sizes and coil arrangements, several coil insertion tool assemblies must be used.
For insertion of coils into stator cores of a given size and a given coil arrangement, a coil insertion tool assembly is positioned in an operational position within operational apparatus which operates the coil insertion tool assembly. Then the operational apparatus operates the coil insertion tool assembly and coils are inserted into stator cores of the given size and of a given coil arrangement as the stator cores are processed upon, one after the other.
When it is desired to insert coils into stator cores of another size and/or another coil arrangement, the coil insertion tool assembly is removed from the operational apparatus and another coil insertion tool assembly is positioned within the operational apparatus. A coil insertion tool assembly is heavy and difficult to handle. However, such replacement of a coil insertion tool into the operation apparatus is conventionally performed manually with great physical effort and with potential safety hazard involved.
It is an object of this invention to provide mechanism which assists in the manual movement of a coil insertion tool assembly into and out of an operational position in operational apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide such mechanism which can be constructed at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of the mechanism and the parts thereof, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.